


Hey There, Bartender: A Final Space AU

by TheKingOfSing



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bartenders, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, Father-Son Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Shyness, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfSing/pseuds/TheKingOfSing
Summary: Pawblo is living life in New York, with a slow job and an affordable apartment. But when he gets wild at the bar and meets the bartender, Avocato, his life will change. But will the past catch up to him?NOTE: This is a remake of the now deleted Final Space AU story "Hey There, Bartender" on Wattpad. A comic adaption of the original can still be found on @king-of-fables on wattpad. (follow my wattpad on there too, @TheKingOfSING)Final Space is owned and created by Olan Rogers.Pawblo the OC created by me.
Relationships: Avocato/Male OC, Avocato/Original Male Character, Cataloupe/Original Male Character, Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	1. A New Day

Pawblo was walking down the street. His hands stuffed into his coat pockets, head hunched over, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. The wind blew his coat collar and fur, letting it go with the flow of the air. The city was peaceful, when it wanted to be. The day just couldn't get better now, could it?

"What should I even do? Why did my boss even give me the day off?", Pawblo said to himself out loud. "I guess I need it, considering how many repairs I do in a day...."

Pawblo soon stops in front of a bar. A neon sign lit up, despite it being broad daylight, giving the place the name 'Where The Earth Is Soft'. It was colored in green and blue, just like the planet he was living and standing on.

"Huh, I guess it couldn't hurt to try something new. Not much of a drinker, but I could surely socialize." He hesitated a bit before walking into the establishment.

The bar was full of people, mostly men trying to watch the football game on the televisions on the wall. Pawblo was looking around in awe at so many people talking and chatting with one another. It was as if he entered a place where he could be himself and get away from all his problems.

Pawblo thought, This is great! There's a lot of great guys and gals out there! Sure, your last relationship went to the craphole, but maybe it'll be better this time around!

He walked over to the bar counter, and scratched his neck. Pawblo fidgeted on the barstool. He was hoping that someone (a cute woman or man, maybe) would walk up to him and start chatting. But it didn't happen. I'm guessing no one is single in here, thought Pawblo. Maybe I'm the only loner, his mind pondered.

Hours passed. It looked dark out. Some of the people that filled the bar had left ever since the game ended. Pawblo was about to pack it in for the night, too.

"You okay there, man?"

Pawblo looked up to see a dark blue ventrexian wearing a black vest, white dress shirt, and a bowtie. He had a huge streak of white fur down the middle of his head, with the fur seemingly going down to his neck and body. The man's eyes were yellow.

He was good looking, Pawblo was not going to lie. "W-wait. You're talking to me?"

"Of course I'm talking to you! You're the only guy that's not bragging about getting laid or finding a pretty girl last week or something!"

Pawblo blushed at the ventrexian's gruff voice, saying those words to him. "W-well, you never know, because it could've either been a gal or a g-guy, man."

He chuckled. "Ah, gotcha." He winked at Pawblo, causing him to blush even more.

"So, my friend. Here to check out the hot people in here? Or did you want to get any other person to talk to ya?" He was smiling.

Pawblo eyed him while he was scratching his head. "Oh, no! I don't mind talking about you—-I MEAN, talking to you! Heh heh......."

The bartender laughed a little. "I don't mind at all either, my guy." Pawblo looked away, hiding his blush. Why is this guy so interested in me, he wondered. He was thinking too much about it that he didn't hear the sound of a glass being placed in front of it. It was filled with beer.

Pawblo looked up to see the bartender smirking a little. "So......wanna chat?"

The light purple ventrexian took a minute to respond. He smiled nervously and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"


	2. Drunk

The two ventrexian men laughed through the night. As the bar got empty and empty by the hour, only a few remained in the establishment. That included the two of them. Pawblo was a little drunk, but that's what his mind told him. In reality, his mind was being let loose without him knowing it.

"Yyyyyup! That darn general freaking left me for some rotten old collector! *hic* *hic* But it's aaaaalllllllll good now! *hic*"

Pawblo's eyes expressed stress and signs of exhaustion. He wasn't thinking like himself. He was drunk, and excited , and nervous, and all the other emotions someone can feel. He had just never experienced all of them at once.

The bartender was soon growing a face of concern. "Hey, pal, I think you've had enough." He picked up the pint of beer that Pawblo was drinking before the guy grabbed him by the bowtie and pulled him closer to his face. The bartender blushed a bit.

"Ya know, *hic* youuuuuuuuu.....you're k-kinda *hic* my type, man. Wanna *hic* get outta h-here?" Pawblo whispered groggily.

The bartender chuckled. "You're too drunk. I think you need to get out of here, man."

"But *hic* I'm having sooooo much fun! I could listen to *hic hic* your sexy voice alllll night long. *hic*" Pawblo kept giggling like a school girl.

The ventrexian bartender had a huge blush on his face. "Okay, to my place we go, since you are in no stable condition to tell me where you live!"

A few minutes later, the bar was now locked up and the two of them had just arrived at the bartender's apartment. The lights were off as the bartender was trying to help Pawblo into the couch.

"What are we *hic* doing? Let's break out the champagne annnnnd........" Pawblo soon fell from his feet and onto the couch, passing out due to the fact that he had too many to count.

The bartender stood over Pawblo, watching him doze off and begin to snore. Might smell like too many drinks but he's pretty cute, he thought. He soon walked away and went into his bedroom, not even bothering to change out of his clothes.

As he drifted off to sleep, he saw the purple ventrexian in his dream, smiling at him. But he was too far to reach, too far to be close to.


	3. Awake

Pawblo woke up on a couch, wondering what the hell happened last night.

"Ugh....my head."

He sat up and looked around the area. It appeared to be an apartment. The place was neat and orderly. The kitchen counter was clean, with two barstools standing by themselves on one side. There was a hallway leading to three rooms and a bathroom.

Pawblo got up and walked around the area. "What the......? Where am I?"

He noticed some pictures on the wall. There was some with a familiar looking ventrexian on them, smiling happily with either a blonde guy or a small younger ventrexian. Strangely, the older ventrexian looked like......

.....the bartender.

Pawblo was in shock. The memories of the night before began to flood his brain. He was drunk, and the bartender was looking more attractive than ever, and soon, he blacked out.

No.......I did NOT come here with.....n-nothing happened between us, did it?, he thought. He didn't know what to think. This whole time he's been wanting to avoid talking to other people until he got over his last breakup, but beer overtook him.

Pawblo eyed the room until he noticed a note taped onto the television. He grabbed it and read the note. It said:

*Hey, man. You probably woke up expecting to see yourself naked in my bed or something. But I don't do that. You were pretty drunk last night, so I brought you back here. I had to go to work, so that's why the place seems empty. When you see this note, do you mind locking the door on your way out? Help yourself to anything in the fridge. Thanks. -Avocato

PS: You look cute when you sleep ;)*

Pawblo was blushing madly. He actually thinks I'm cute!, he thought. Pawblo begins to wonder if Avocato was interested in him.

In a few short minutes, Pawblo soon walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. He went down the long staircase and ended up back on the streets of New York.

Hey, I know this street. I live a few blocks from here, he thought. Pawblo soon began the short but long walk back to his apartment. When he got there, he walked up the stairs and noticed a note on his door. It said:

*Your rent is past due. Pay up or get out. -Landlord*

Pawblo got a little mad and scrunched up the note as he walked in. His place was a mess, compared to Avocato's. Clothes and computer parts were lying around everywhere. The trash needed to be taken out, and his bed wasn't made. Pawblo cleaned everything out, but pondered whether to move out and try to find a new place or risk it and live here until he got kicked out.

"Wish my Dad was here to tell me what to do." Pawblo's face grew concerned and he soon laid down on his bed, dozing off to sleep despite it being broad daylight.


	4. Conversation

Avocato was at work. He was serving cups of beer until a familiar face walked into the bar.

"Gary? Is that you?"

"Eyyyy, Avocato! Haven't seen you in a while!" The blonde human walked towards the bar counter and firmly clasps hands with Avocato. 

“I haven’t seen your face in a long time! How are things with you and Quinn?”

Gary shrugged. “As well as you’d expect. We came back to the Big Apple because we decided to move in together and maybe start a family.”

Avocato’s eyes widened. “That’s great! I hope that goes well for you, buddy.”

Gary nods but soon leans in closer to the counter. “Enough about me. How’s Little Cato doing?”

Avocato chuckled. “Still a handful. He’s at this computer camp I signed him up for. He should be back in a few days.”

“That’s good. How are YOU doing?”

Avocato’s face looked confused. “What do you mean? I’m fine?”

“How’s the love life?”

The ventrexian groaned. “Really? Is that why you wanted to talk?”

Gary chuckled a bit. His face grew concerned. “I’m just worried about you, man. It’s been over a year since your wife left you for good. Maybe you should think about putting yourself back out there. Mingle with some people and see what happens, I dunno! Do anything!”

Avocato looked away and blushed a little. “Well.....there is someone.”

Gary’s eyes widened a little, a huge grin appearing on his face. “No. Freaking. Way! Who???”

Avocato shrugged. “I never got his name. He was too drunk to tell me. Had to take him back to my place before he threw up on the counter.”

“This dude sounds like a party guy.”

“No, he told me he usually never drinks.”

The two men stood in silence. Gary decided to break it. “So do you think he’ll come back?”

Avocato’s smile dropped. “I doubt it. He was probably too drunk to remember the name of the bar or recognize me anyway.”

The two soon heard the door open and turned around to see who it was.

It was the same guy from yesterday. Same clothing, fur, half ear and everything. He was looking around a little until he set his eyes on Avocato.

Avocato soon began to blush a bit.

Gary noticed this and smirked. “That’s my cue to go chat with people. Good luck, amigo.” He winked and walked away, leaving Avocato to his own devices.


	5. We Meet Again

Pawblo was stunned that Avocato from the other night was there. In the same spot. There was a blonde guy, but he walked away after he saw him walk in. Weird.

The ventrexian made his way across the bar towards the counter. It felt like everyone's eyes in the room were looking at him. But he didn't care. Tonight was his night.

Pawblo sat at the counter, in front of Avocato. He waved his hand a little. "Um....hi! Avocato, right?"

"Yup, that's me. And you?"

"I'm Pawblo. Thanks for....helping me last night. I'm just not used to drinking too much."

Avocato shrugged. "It was nothing. Just glad to prevent anything bad from happening."

Pawblo nodded, but soon a blush formed on his head. "So....nnnothing happened between us....did it?" The other ventexian's eyes widened, and soon he let out a chuckle.

"No, nothing happened. Unless you wanted something to happen, THAT can be arranged." Avocato smirked a little, winking at him to top it off.

Pawblo's blush grew bigger. He did NOT expect that response. "Oh, wow......I actually d-didn't think you were into guys."

Avocato laughed a bit. "I'm bi, just like you. I just haven't dated or gone out with a guy in a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's probably because of work and taking care of my kid."

Pawblo smiled. "I saw some photos of him back at your house. He seems like a good kid."

Avocato smiled back at his response. "Thanks. He's 14, so he'll be moody from time to time. He's actually not around, since I sent him to a computer camp, but he'll be back soon."

Pawblo nodded in response. "Did you want to.....you know.....continue our conversation from yesterday?"

The bartender stood in silence for a bit, thinking. "Well, not here. So that begs another question......my place or yours?" He smirked playfully.

Pawblo blushed a little. He couldn't believe what was happening. A hot guy asking if he wanted to come over and talk. It felt like a dream. But it was real. To him, it was unbelievable. 

“Let’s go to your place.”

“Sweet. I’ll finish up my shift. In the meantime, just wait for me.” Avocato winked and walked off to another part of the bar, getting back to work.

Pawblo sat there on the counter. A smile and blush formed on his face. He was excited.

This could be nice, he thought. Maybe this guy will be better than.....him.


	6. Late Night Chat

Avocato pulled his car into the garage, and soon opened the front seat door to let Pawblo out.

"You shouldn't be doing this."

"I insist, man."

The two ventrexians walked out of the garage and up the stairs, and soon both of them entered the apartment. It was all familiar to Pawblo, as he was here before, but less sober than he was now.

"You....(ahem) you have a nice place."

"Thanks. I try." Avocato walked over to the fridge and soon pulled a bottle of wine out and closed the door. "I forgot I had this!"

Pawblo sat on the couch and looked around. He saw most of the house in the morning so there wasn't much to look at, but he couldn't help himself to just look around and see how neat everything was. Pictures on the wall starring Avocato and his son were on one huge wall, with a few photos of him and the blonde guy, both wearing military-like uniforms. One of the photos was turned around, but Pawblo ignored it.

Avocato came back to the couch with the bottle of wine and two wine glasses in hand. "Ready to chat it up?"

"Y-yeah, lets chat."

The two sat there the whole night, talking about their lives, jobs, and discussing other things. Pawblo talked about his childhood.

"So....your dad wasn't there for you at all?"

"Nah, my mom raised me. My dad took off when I was born. I never knew him, but my mom told me stories about him. He seemed cool, but I kind of forgot about him. I try to look for him sometimes, though."

"That's good. Parents are never forgettable."

Avocato also talked about his son's mother.

"......god, Avocato. I'm.....so sorry about that."

"It's okay. She wasn't happy with me. I get it. But she didn't have to run away and start anew with another man. She needed to stay with her son, but I guess she was broken."

Pawblo smiled a bit. "But hey. You have your son. He's lucky to have you as his dad. Raising him must be tough from time to time (especially if he's a teen) but in the end, you're doing it to raise and protect him. Love is what matters."

Avocato was blown away at Pawblo's words. He wondered where this guy has been all his life. It formed a blush on his face.

"Thanks for that. How do you know so much about parenting? Do you have a kid of your own?"

Pawblo lightly blushed and looked away. "Nope, no kids. I mostly learned this from my mom."

"She sounds like a good mother. You're lucky to have her."

His smile faded and he looked a little sad. "Yeah.....I wish she was still alive."

Avocato realized what he meant. "Sorry, I.....I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Pawblo nodded. "It's okay."

The two sat in silence for a bit until Avocato felt like he needed to break it.

"Who was the last guy you dated?"

Pawblo chuckled a little. "Well, he was a soldier in the Ventrexian army. His name was Cataloupe. I remember I met him at this restaraunt—I forgot the name—and he offered to drive me home. After that, we sort of talked for a few days until one night we canoodled in the back of his van. We never went further than kissing, but sometimes we slept together. In the end, though, he wanted to go serve again, and we broke up.”

Avocato was surprised. “I used to be a soldier with my friend Gary until we both left to do other things. I can see why he missed it.”

Pawblo shrugged. “I don’t really miss him much. I decided to move on a few weeks ago. Start dating again, maybe getting a one-night stand and seeing how it goes, ya know?”

He slapped his face a little, realizing what he blurted out. “I’m sorry, I tend to ramble on about things.”

Avocato smiled and soon got a little closer to Pawblo. He rested his hand on his shoulder. “Nah, it’s okay. I love hearing you talk. To me, it’s calming.”

Pawblo blushed a bit at his action and words, so he decided to scoot closer as well. “Oh.....oh wow. So....is this the part where we.....?”

The purple furred ventrexian was cut short due to Avocato leaning in closer and pressing his lips onto his. His arm wrapped around Pawblo’s shoulder. Pawblo was surprised at this, but soon melted into the kiss. It was slow, but warm and nice.

Avocato soon pulled away and looked embarrased. He was blushing a bright visible red. “Oh my god! I’m.....I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to just kiss you. I j-just thought we were connecting a bit, and I was getting mixed signals and......”

As Avocato kept rambling on, Pawblo blushed a little at what happened. He thought, oh what the heck. This dude is hot, he kissed me, we’re doing this.

Pawblo used his two hands to pull Avocato in by his bowtie and smacked his lips onto his. He was startled by this, but soon melted in acceptance to what was going on. The two began to make out a bit more than usual, with Pawblo groaning a little into the kiss, and Avocato running his hands up on Pawblo’s sides and curves.

They stopped for a minute to get some air. The two of them stared into each other’s eyes. Pawblo was giggling a little, happy with what was happening. Avocato was blushing brightly as he couldn’t help but feel something for this guy. Was it the fur or his smile? Or was it his words? It didn’t matter, as he was in the now.

“Um....this probably isn’t a good spot to do this.”

“.......My bedroom it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: the next chapter will be NSFW so if you dont like that crap ignore the next chapter. See you soon!


	7. A Night To Remember (MATURE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CHAPTER MATURE CHAPTER MATURE CHAPTER MATURE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Avocato led Pawblo away from the couch, clutching his hand, and into his bedroom through the hallway. Pawblo looked around, as it was also neat and orderly just like the rest of the house.

The two of them turned their backs on each other to undress. Pawblo slowly dropped his coat to the floor and pulled his shirt off. Avocato removed his black vest and white dress shirt. As he was about to remove the bowtie, Pawblo said, "You should keep the bowtie on. You look cute." Avocato took that to heart and left the bowtie on. The two also removed their pants, socks and shoes at the same time. 

When they turned around, the looked around the room but not at each other. Pawblo eyed Avocato's well toned body, as his abs and (especially) his pecs were amazing. Avocato seemed to blush at the sight of Pawblo's body. He had abs, but barely visible. Either way, Avocato couldn't take it out of his head.

"You......you look hot. I mean, good! Y-you look good", Pawblo said.

"Not so bad yourself, man." Avocato winked.

He walked over to the bed and hopped on it. He lied down on his back and motioned his finger towards himself, signaling Pawblo to join him. The purple ventrexian blushed brightly and joined Avocato on the bed.

Pawblo slid himself on top of Avocato, while his partner's hands decided to rest on Pawblo's hips. His hands were warm. Both of their tails intertwined. Pawblo snapped out of the fantasy zone and spoke up.

"Um....mind if I ask you something? I know we're in the middle of....you know.....but still."

Avocato smirked. "Sure. Ask away."

"......why me? Out of all the other hot, smart, wealthy or chatty men out there.....why me?"

Avocato looked away, but kept the reassuring smile. "Because you're the type of person that cares. And that's why I'm into you."

Avocato leaned up and pressed his lips on Pawblo's. They kept swapping kissed and groans at each other. Their tails intertwined while they made out. When they opened their mouths to let the other's tongues in, there was no going back. Avocato slid his hands up and down Pawblo's sides and curves, until they stopped at Pawblo's ass. He groped it and clenched it playfully, causing Pawblo to groan a little in pleasure.

When Pawblo pulled away from the kiss for a breather, he saw the love in Avocato's eyes. The two of them enjoyed each other's company a lot, despite them only meeting yesterday. It was as if....they were meant to do this.

The two felt something poking and they looked down to see what it was. Their little "friends" were eager to pop out. 

"Want me to......you know.....go down on ya?"

"Wait, what?"

"You're my guest, and I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable if we jump into this."

".......Don't worry. I'm okay with this."

"I just figured since you've done this before that....."

Pawblo interrupted. "Actually.....Cataloupe and I never got this far. Sure, he was hot and I wanted him back then, but he worried that he could hurt me if we ever did it, so we just stuck with kissing and making out in the back of his truck."

Avocato's eyes were wide and he was blushing like there was no tomorrow. "You mean that....I would be your first? I mean.....ONLY if we did do something tonight.

Pawblo nodded. "Yeah......you'll be my first.....and I do want this to happen."

Avocato nodded. "If anything makes you uncomfortable, let me know, okay? We'll stop and we can forget this whole night ever happened."

Pawblo shook his head in response. "Sounds good."

Avocato flipped himself over, now sitting on top of Pawblo. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. You're my guest after all. It's my job to treat you right." He winked, and soon crawled down, leaving trails of kisses down Pawblo's pecs and body.

When he reached Pawblo's briefs, he used his teeth to slide it off, then using his hands to throw them aside. Pawblo's dick was now in the open, and it was making him blush madly.

Avocato stared at it for a bit. The scent coming from it was mesmerizing. He wanted to make him feel good, and show how much he's in love with him.

"W-well? Are you gonna OH GOSH!" Pawblo moaned out loud when Avocato shoved Pawblo's dick into his mouth. He bobbed up and down, making Pawblo jolt his head backwards, sounds of pleasure and delight leaving his mouth. Avocato loved it. He loved how cute Pawblo was when he made him go crazy.

"Ah! Avocato! Ffffuck, that feels—! Ooh! Aaah!" Pawblo couldn't stay quiet. He was loving every minute of this. His moans grew louder.

"Avo, I c-cant (ahm!) hold it!"

Avocato pulled his mouth away from Pawblo's dick, and wiped the excess spit and precum off of his face. He chuckled before replying. "Did you....enjoy that?"

"Hah.....yeah, man. That was.....wow, that was......great!"

"It's barely getting started."

Avocato soon crawls back up to Pawblo's face and presses his lips again. The two slowly kiss, and groan in pleasure. Pawblo couldn't believe what was happening right now. His hands were on Avocato's firm ass, clutching them. Avocato groaned, as he hasn't felt touch in a long time.

The two of them pull away from the kiss and get ready for the next step. Pawblo stayed in his position, laying down and twiddling his fingers. Avocato stood up from the bed and opened the drawer on his nightstand. He grabbed a small bottle and hopped back onto the bed with Pawblo.

"I'll be gentle, okay? If you need me to stop so you can cool down, let me know. Otherwise I'm gonna try and slowly put it in."

Pawblo nodded in response, blushing madly. "Y-you got it. Just go slow, p-please."

Avocato winked. "You got it, Blueberry." Avocato slid his boxers off to reveal his dick in all its glory. Pawblo felt like his nose was gonna bleed in embarrassment any minute now. Avocato soon opened the bottle and slathered a bit of lube on his hand, and proceeded to rub it on his dick, and a bit on Pawblo's butthole, prepping him for what was going to happen.

Pawblo watched as Avocato prodded his fingers into his ass, stretching his hole. He was moaning and groaning like crazy. When Avocato pulled his fingers out, Pawblo wasn't even sure if they could pull this off now. But Pawblo knew that he wanted this. He definitely wanted this.

Avocato tossed the lube and his briefs away from the bed, and lifted Pawblo's legs up with his arms, having them cross on his back. He was now at a perfect angle where he could insert himself.

"Ready?"

"Put it in!"

Avocato nodded and soon pushed a little, causing Pawblo to whimper a little, his dick throbbing and twitching. He moaned a little.

"Shit, are you okay?"

"Ah! I'm f-fine....just keep going."

Avocato pressed on, inserting himself a little bit more. Pawblo moaned a little and shed a fee tears of pain, but he was enjoying it. Avocato was a little embarrassed but he loved hearing Pawblo's angel voice moan out loud. When he finished pushing all the way in, Pawblo moaned loudly out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAAHH! Oooo! Aaah!"

"Looks like I found your weakness."

"N-not (mmph! Ah!) fair."

The two were in silence as Avocato stared at Pawblo for a minute.

He was underneath him, ready for him to fuck. His face was a little sweaty but showed love and desire. It was as if these two were connected until the end of time, and Avocato was going to stick around for the ride.

".....okay. I-I'm r-ready. You can move n-now."

Avocato spoke up. "Don't worry. I'll go slow."

He kept his promise and soon started moving his waist, sliding his dick in and out of Pawblo's hole. Pawblo whimpered and his moans were a little quieter than the last.

"Ahhh.....ahhhh! F-faster."

"As you (mmph!) wish, Blueberry."

Avocato started to thrust a little faster, now causing Pawblo to moan a little louder.

"Oh, god! Avo..ah!..cato! Ah! Ah!"

Pawblo soon wrapped his arms around Avocato's head, and tugged on his bowtie. "Y-you know you look (ah! ah!) sexy in that (oh! Ah!) bowtie?"

Avocato winked. "I'll keep that in mind (huff) for next time!"

He soon began to speed up a little with Pawblo giving visual consent. The two went at it, Avocato thrusting faster and faster. He was able to hit Pawblo's sweet spot and causing him to moan loudly in pleasure. At some point, Pawblo kept yelling his name over and over. This man has taken over, and he was freaking loving it. Avocato loved the fact that Pawblo's ass was tight just for him, and that he was his first, so he was making it memorable for him.

"Say my name!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Say my name, baby!"

"Ah! Avocato! Ooh!"

"Yeah! You're (mmph!) so tight!"

"All for y-you! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

This went on for a while, until finally, Avocato felt a tingle in his body.

"B-baby! I think (ooh yeah) I'm about to.....!"

"Y-YES! D-DO IT!! AH! AH! MAKE ME Y-YOURS!"

Avocato complied with that wish and soon thrusted one more time, releasing his cum inside of Pawblo, but soon felt something sticky on his chest. Turns out that Pawblo came as well, spilling his cum all over the bartender's chest.

"(Huff huff) That.....was amazing......"

"Glad you....(gasp)....enjoyed it, baby."

Avocato slowly pulled out of his hole, making Pawblo moan one last time, before falling onto the bed right next to Pawblo. The two were put of breath and were amazed at what just happened between them.

Avocato curled up to Pawblo, despite having a mess all over his chest. He wrapped his arms around him, with one hand resting on his pecs and the other on his chest. Pawblo didn't mind it at all. They were at peace.

"Avocato?"

"Mmm.....yeah?"

"This is probably a weird thing to ask but...do you maybe want to....have dinner or watch a movie? You know....like a date? I think I'd like to.....you know.....get to know you a lot more.

Avocato hummed. "I'd be delighted."

Pawblo nuzzled the back of his head on Avocato's body. "So....does this make up a couple or something?"

Avocato looked down at Pawblo and pecked him on the lips. "Only if you want to be. If you just want a friends with benefits thing, I'm okay with it."

Pawblo turned to face Avocato. "No, not that! I....I truly want to try and be a couple.....I know it seems like my past relationship sucked.....and it did; but with you, I feel like I can do anything! That's why I want to be with you!"

Avocato blushed at the kind words that Pawblo was saying. "I feel the same way. Since I met you and carried your drunk self up the stairs and on the couch. So, if you really want to.....I'll be your boyfriend." He smiled happily.

"Oh my god! Really?!?"

"Yeah! We can.....we can make this work!"

Pawblo grabbed Avocato's bowtie and yanked it towards him, pulling Avocato in and crashing his lips into his. The two slowly kissed, both of their eyes closed. When they pulled away, they were both happy.

"Wow....we're a couple now!"

"And all it took was for me to make you moan like crazy."

"Avo!"

"Haha, sorry."

The two soon curled up in bed, with Pawblo nuzzled on Avocato's chest, and Avocato wrapping his arms around his new lover.

"Um, Avocato? You still have that mess on your..."

"Let's worry about that in the morning. I have a day off tomorrow. So it's just you and me."

"I'd like that."

Avocato pulled him closer, hands placed on his pecs, arms wrapped on him. "Sleep tight, Blueberry."

"Blueberry?"

"Yeah, I just thought of it, 'cause of your fur. Kind of like an actual blueberry, right?"

"Blueberry......I like it!"

"Glad you do. Well, sleep tight, baby."

"........Sleep tight, handsome."

The two soon drifted off to sleep. Once as friends, now as lovers, soaring together into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna take a short break, since I’ve been burning out a lot of chapters lately. Hope you enjoyed this!


	8. My Problem, Your Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lied about taking a break lol

Pawblo woke up to Avocato spooning him, playing with his pecs, and placing kisses.

"Haha, that tickles!"

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

Avocato hummed and placed a few kisses on his lover's cheek.

"Am I going to start getting used to this?"

"You probably will, baby. Now come on. Let's go make breakfast." He slapped his partner's bottom and got up from bed, walking out with a towel. Pawblo stayed behind a bit to eye Avocato's well toned body and ass. This guy is going to drive me crazy, he thought.

Pawblo soon got up and walked into the living room/kitchen, and saw Avocato wearing a towel and grabbing a few things from the fridge.

"What are you in the mood for? Some bacon?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that."

Avocato nodded and started heating up the stove. "So! What's your plan for today?"

Pawblo ran back to the room and grabbed his briefs, sliding them on. "Today? I don't know. All I know is that I need to figure something out about something."

Avocato glanced at him. "About what?"

"Nah, I'd rather not say, mostly because it's my problem."

"We're a couple AND we're friends. Your problem is now officially my problem."

Pawblo raised his eyebrow. "Are....are you sure?"

"Positive, just tell me and I'll try and help you."

The purple ventrexian took a deep breath and spoke up. "Well......my landlord is threatening to kick me out of the apartment building if I don't pay the rent in a few days. I'm a few months behind, and my work pay isn't usually enough to cover it."

Avocato pondered this. "Well, it's not like you can find a new place. Even then you wouldn't have the money for it. Unless....."

Pawblo leaned on the counter and waved his hands. "No, you're not giving me a loan. I don't want to take money from you and your kid, man."

"That was ONE solution. The other was that you could move in with me."

Pawblo blushed a little. "Wait......you'd do that for me?"

Avocato shrugged. "Of course! We're a couple. Might as well live together, right?"

"Well.....what about your kid? What are you gonna tell him?"

He waived his hand in the air. "It's okay, he won't mind another dude living here."

Pawblo nervously chuckled. "Actually, I was wondering what we're gonna tell your kid about.....US."

Avocato didn't know what Pawblo was talking about until the thought about it for a few seconds. "Oh! Um......well, I don't know."

"See? Now our problems are intertwined."

"Well, he's pretty much used to seeing me try and date someone, whenever I brought people over to have dinner or something. Those relationships only lasted a little more than a few weeks."

Pawblo scratched his fur a little. "I'm okay with you telling him about us. I'm just not sure if he'll like me."

"Little Cato will like you, I'm sure of it. If he doesn't, he'll just have to deal with it." Avocato shrugged. "He's at that age, where his moods get a little irritating. But either way, whatever happens I'll deal with it. Don't worry."

Pawblo nodded. "Guess I'm moving in today!"

Avocato smirked. "In the meantime....." He walked up to Pawblo and wrapped his arms around him, resting his hands on his lover's pecs. "....how about we go for another round?"

"Well, SOMEone's in a good mood."

"Guess you have that affect on me, Blueberry."

Pawblo turned around and pressed his lips on Avocato's. The two slowly made out, with their arms wrapping the other's body. Suddenly, Pawblo pulls away.

"Is something burning?"

The two turn to the stove, and see a small cloud of smoke.

"Shit, the bacon!"


	9. Meeting The Lover’s Family

A few days have passed, and since then Pawblo has officially moved in with Avocato. It was long, taking all of Pawblo's bed and stuff and placing them in the guest room, but in the end all was done. Pawblo was living with his lover and soon enough, his kid.

Pawblo was in his room, a little stressed out about his paycheck. Avocato said that things would get better soon, but that didn't seem to be the case. It was as if his pay was getting smaller and smaller. Pawblo took note to call his boss later today.

He soon heard the door open and footsteps traverse into the house. Pawblo's ears kept perking up, thinking it was Avocato. He licked two of his fingers and tried to slick back the fur sticking out on his head. "Might as well look good in case we do something!", he thought aloud. He soon got up from his desk and strolled out of his room, only to find a kid, around the age of 15, looking into the fridge. The kid had orange fur, with the top being dyed in a very bright shade of light blue. He was wearing jeans, some sneakers, and a great shirt.

The boy didn't notice Pawblo until he closed the fridge and turned around. "Oh, crap! Intruder!" He soon ran to the cabinet and pulled out a frying pan. "Stay back!"

Pawblo raised his hands up nervously. "Whoa whoa whoa! I live here, man! I live here! You're Avocato's kid, right?!?"

The kid placed the pan on the counter behind him. "Yeah, that's my dad. How do you know him? Who are you??"

Pawblo scratched his neck a little. "I'm you dad's........friend. I'm just living here with you guys until I get back on my feet."

He nodded. "That's cool. We're cool. I'm Little Cato."

"Pawblo. Nice to meet you, kid."

Little Cato nodded and the two ventrexians stood silent. 

"How did you get here?"

"My dad took a quick break from work to drop me off. He never mentioned you, though."

"Huh. Weird."

Little Cato soon pulled out a pack of cookies from his pocket and straight up shoved one in his mouth. “Feels good to be back home”, he said, still chewing the cookie. “Now you’re here, and we can hang out and stuff!”

“Yeah, that would be nice. If your dad is okay with it.”

“Nah, he’s chill. He wouldn’t mind!” Little Cato smiled as he swallowed the chewed cookie.

Pawblo was suddenly taking a liking towards the kid. He had the same attitude his dad had. Surely he was a chip off the old block. If only Avocato could see this now, his lover bonding with his kid over small talk.

He decided to keep making a good impression.

“Hey, are you hungry?”


	10. The Truth

Little Cato and Pawblo were at a diner near the bar where Avocato worked, with Avocato calling and planning to meet them there after his shift. Pawblo and Little Cato were both sitting on opposite ends of the booth, eating a hamburger and sipping on a cold drink.

"Are you married?"

"W-what? No, I'm not married."

"Have any kids?" Little Cato leaned on the booth table. He was eager to hear an answer.

"Nope, no kids. I've been thinking of starting a family, or maybe becoming a part of one." Pawblo shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, man! Hopefully you find someone soon! Sooner than my dad, haha!” Little Cato laughed a little. Pawblo laughed too, but his thoughts grew more worrisome due to the untold truth.

The door to the diner could be heard being opened, and Little Cato looked ahead to see who it was. Pawblo turned his head.

"Dad!"

"Hey, kiddo! What are you two up to?"

"Just eating and chatting. You know, chilling like dudes." Little Cato scooted over, and Avocato proceeded to sit down next to him.

"Um, son, there's something that I need to tell you. Well' the two of us." Avocato looked towards Pawblo, and the two of them nodded.

“Sure, dad. What is it?"

Avocato coughed a little, and turned to his son. "I don’t really know how to tell you this, but.....I’m dating again.”

Little Cato rolled his eyes and groaned. “Ughhhh, again? Last time you dated, that dude ran off with everything in the fridge AND your wallet.” 

Pawblo turned around, trying not to make eye contact with Little Cato. He was a little nervous about how he was going to react.

“No, son. I think you’ll find this new person I’m dating very.....likable.”

“You say that every time you find someone new. It’s getting old, dad.” Little Cato playfully punched his dad’s shoulder.

“I’m being serious this time. He’s a good guy, plus he’s a mechanic and engineer. Loves to mess around gadgets and machinery, just like you!”

Little Cato smiled. “I like him already. Where is he? Can he meet us here??”

Avocato looked at Pawblo, and he looked back. Pawblo nodded, giving him approval as he blushed and smiled nervously.

The blue-white ventrexian let out a small chuckle. “Well, that’s the funny thing. You just met him.”

Little Cato turned to face Pawblo. He kept looking at the two adults back and forth. “Wait wait wait. What???”

Pawblo scratched his neck, still smiling like a nervous wreck. “Heh heh.......surprise!”

Little Cato felt a little confused. Almost as if his heart was about to break. “Don’t tell me that this guys is....?”

“....moving in with us? Yeah, son. He already did. I just hope you’re okay with it.”

Little Cato has a look on his face, as if he was ready to punch his own father in the face. “Dad, don’t do this again.”

“What am I doing? I’m being happy! I thought you would be happy for me!”

Little Cato stood up and slammed his fist on the table. Pawblo flinched. “No, you’re not! This happens every time you bring someone into our lives!”

Pawblo felt like he wasn’t meant to witness this. “Um....Avocato? Should I just go?”

Avocato turned to Pawblo and soon got up, pulling him out of the chair. “Yeah, baby. Just go back to the house, I’m gonna talk with him.”

Pawblo glanced at Little Cato, who was looking out the diner window. “But I just want to show him that I’m not....!”

“Look, Blueberry. I’ll deal with this. It’s not your fault he’s like this. We’ve just....had a bad time with the last person I dated. I’ll talk to you later, just please go back go the house for me.”

Pawblo wanted to stay, but he knew things would get worse if he was here. He nodded and walked out of the half-empty diner.

Avocato soon turned to face his son. “Okay, Little Cato. You want to talk? Let’s talk.”


	11. Talkin’ It Out

Avocato sat himself across of Little Cato. He sternly stared at his son.

"Want to explain why the hell you were rude to my boyfriend??"

".......You just don't get it."

Avocato scoffed. "If you're just mad because your mother isn't here, that excuse isn't going to work again."

"Why? Everything I said was true, and it shut him up. I prevented you from making a mistake."

Avocato leaned in closer to his son's mad face. He himself was starting to build something up. "You don't get to make these choices for me. Only I can. I'm your father."

"Oh great. Here we go AGAIN!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!?"

"You're all I have left! Mom is gone! HAS been gone! And now you're throwing that away to go fool around with other people, and you expect me to like them?!?!" Little Cato slammed his fists on the table, clenching them.

The two of them sat silently. Avocato was in shock. He never knew that his son felt this way about his actions.

"......Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I pressure you into this."

"Wow, that's REALLY gonna make me feel better just about now."

"Shut it. I'm not done." Avocato rested his hand on his boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry for not asking you about your opinion on some things. Because of that, our lives have been a little rough. But now I feel like it's going to change, ever since Pawblo came into my life. (Heh, literally. Oop i should keep that to myself) Now I want him to be a part of not just my life, but ours. But to do that, I need you to at least give him a chance. And if you don't do it for you, do it for me, kiddo. Please?"

Little Cato stared at his dad quietly. He looked down but soon looked at him with a look of reassurance. "I get it, dad. I'm sorry for yelling at you and your new boyfriend. I'll try to learn to accept it and just get to know him."

Avocato smiled. "That's good, Little Cato. You're still in trouble, AND you shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should go apologize to Pawblo."

Little Cato took a deep breath. "I doubt that he'll even forgive me for lashing out."

Avocato raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you'll be surprised. Surprised indeed."


	12. The Apology

Pawblo was sitting at his desk, trying to concentrate on repairing his own laptop, but he just couldn't. He kept messing up the repair and in the end he just gave up.

The purple ventrexian hopped on the bed in his room to lay down. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. He thought telling a lover's kid that you're dating their parent was going to be easy. Turns out it didn't, at least for him.

He kept talking to himself. "I didn't mean to cause this! Was this just the wrong time to tell him? We WERE just starting to go out very recently.....Maybe we just rushed in a little too fast....."

Pawblo tossed his laptop aside on the desk and proceeded to lay down on the bed, facing up. He stared at the ceiling, as if someone was there.

"Oh who am I kidding. Maybe this relationship isn't gonna work out after all. But then again.....Avocato is one of the nicest guys I know. He's shown me too much kindness, more than anyone else. I love him, so maybe I should try and just keep my cool. Don't overreact, Pawblo. Why am I still talking to myself?!?" He sat up on the bed, just chuckling to himself. "I'm just going crazy, aren't I? And over a guy."

Pawblo soon heard the apartment door open, and hearing footsteps. He sat up on the edge of the bed, and soon saw Avocato and his son, both of them who walked into the room.

Little Cato eyed the whole room. "That's a lot of electronics. Where'd you get all this?"

Pawblo shrugged. "It's my job, kid."

Avocato nudged Little Cato on his shoulder. "Son, do you have something to say to Pawblo?"

He looked at his father as if he was about to yell, but he let out an exhilarating sigh. "Um.....Pawblo, sir? I'm.....I'm sorry for lashing out. Maybe we could forget about it and....get to know each other more?"

Pawblo smiled. "It's okay, little dude. I know how it feels. My childhood wasn't all that great either. At least that's something we have in common, you know?"

Little Cato surprisingly chuckled at that response. "Heh, yeah, I guess."

Avocato and Little Cato both sat on the bed, alongside Little Cato. "Glad to see that this issue has been solved.”

“What now?”

“Well, we COULD make out right here......”

Little Cato gagged. “Dad, no. Not in front of me, please.”

Pawblo and Avocato laughed. “Can’t make any promises, son.”

“I wouldn’t mind hanging out with both of you right now.” Pawblo smiled brightly.

Little Cato looked up at Pawblo. “Exactly what I was thinking.”


	13. Caught In The Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SLIGHT NSFW IN THIS CHAPTER

Pawblo woke up in his bedroom. It was sort of dark, with la bit of light coming through the window. He pulled himself out of bed and scratched a few body parts. His tail was all fuzzed out, and all he was wearing was his briefs.

He walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge as he eyed everything. What to eat for breakfast, he thought. What to eat?

His thoughts were cut short by the feeling of a hand shifting through his back fur. 

"Good morning, Blueberry."

"Heyyy."

Avocato wrapped his arms around his lover, resting his hands on his waist, gripping them. "What are you up to?"

"Not much, just making myself something to eat."

"Well, I'm in the mood for a snack. Not from the fridge, if you get me." Avocato planted a few kisses on his neck.

"Are you sure that's a great idea? I mean, Little Cato is probably already awake and I don't—Aaaah!" Pawblo talked until he was interrupted by Avocato, who pulled off Pawblo's briefs and slipped two licked fingers into his ass.

"This'll be quick, Blueberry. Promise."

Pawblo nodded, biting his lip and trying to prevent himself from moaning. He stood in place, letting Avocato finger him and push his sweet spot over and over. His lips quivered, wanting to let out a moan but realizing he couldn't. Pawblo knew what he had to do. He turned around to face Avocato and soon the two were swapping spit and rubbing each other's bodies. Their tails were intertwining, as if they had a mind of their own. Avocato went wild, with dropping his and Pawblo's briefs to the ground.

"Are you sure you want to do this now???"

"Sure as ever. I love you, so much, Pawblo." Avocato carried his lover and had him sit on the counter top.

He looked up at his lover and pulled his head in for some more of that sugar. The two were making out in peace, until they heard a throat clearing.

They turned around to see Little Cato, standing in his P.E shorts and a long black t-shirt. His hands were covering his eyes.

"AHEM! I know you two probably love each other very much, but can you take the love-making somewhere else???"

Pawblo hopped off the counter and swiftly put his briefs back on. Avocato did the same thing. "Sorry, son." He walked out of the kitchen and back to the room. Pawblo stood there, nervously staring at Little Cato.

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to break a boundary there." Pawblo nervously scratched his chest fur.

"Nah, it's good. Strangely, I've never seen my Dad take a liking to one of his dates so much. It's......it's nice."

Pawblo was surprised to hear Little Cato's words. "Well, um.....thanks for the kind words, kid."

Little Cato smiled a little. "You got it. Just.....be careful where you two screw around." The kid winked and soon walked away towards his room. Pawblo stood there like an idiot, wondering what happened, until he got hit in the face with his shirt.

Avocato chuckled. "Hey, baby. Get dressed, I'm taking you to work."

"Work??? Where???"

He winked and threw his other clothes, which Pawblo caught in the air.

"You'll see."


	14. Some Time Alone (MATURE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slightly explicit. You have been warned!

Avocato and Pawblo both entered the bar, where one of them was confused.

"Babe, why are we here? It's your day off, and the bar is closed!"

"I don't know. Oh! What's that?", Avocato said in a sarcastic tone. He stepped aside to reveal a table with candles and a tablecloth.

"Wait.....what?!? When did you have the time to do this?!?"

"I got up earlier last night to prepare for this." He walked over to the wall and dimmed the light a bit. "Sit down, and I'll be right back."

Pawblo obliged and sat down while Avocato ran to the back of the bar. He sat there wondering what the hell Avocato was going to do.

Soon, Avocato returned to reveal that he brought two containers, both full of some sort of pasta with meatballs on the side.

"I also made lunch."

"You sly hunk."

Avocato winked and sat down, handing Pawblo his food. "It's not ideal, but.....I wanted to do this for you."

"Nah....you should't have, Avo."

"But I wanted to. I love you, and you know that." He was holding Pawblo's hand across the table.

Pawblo was blushing like crazy, but he was happy. He didn't want to hide it. He soon pulled away and began to eat. Avocato proceeded to do the same.

Time passed, and they were both full.

"Man, I'm stuffed. That was some good pasta."

"I'll say. So, want to go get dessert?"

Pawblo chuckled and decided to try something. "I have dessert right here." He soon crawled under the table.

"What are you talking about—oh."

Avocato looked down to see Pawblo, now kneeled down underneath the table, his face right in front of his crotch.

"You dirty little....."

"I just feel like....I should repay you for that night. I still.....haven't done anything for you."

Avocato chuckled as he unzipped his fly. "Be my guest, Blueberry."

Pawblo now saw Avocato's briefs. The hole was slightly open, due to a certain "friend" wanting to pop out. Pawblo used both hands to get it out.

Pawblo soon placed his lips on it and began to bob up and down, slowly. Avocato was groaning, gripping onto the table. He was letting out a few moans, and repeating Pawblo's name over and over.

"Ffffuck, man. Y-you're......ah! G-good.....ah!"

Avocato was soon gripping Pawblo's fur, holding his head as me moaned. 

"P-Pawblo....I-I'm gonna—AH!"

Pawblo bobbed one more time before stopping in place, and soon pulling away to wipe the excess load off of his face. "Jeez, man! A little more warning next time, haha."

Avocato sighed in relief. “That......was great. How do you even....do that?”

Pawblo blushed and was a little embarrased. “Well.....maybe I *did* go down on Cataloupe one time.”

“He must’ve had one hell of a blowout.”

“Yeah, but, I don’t really like talking about him, mostly because of the stupid breakup.”

Avocato nodded as he zipped his pants and tucked his underwear and dick back up. “I understand, babe. Now come on. Let’s clean up and then actually go get dessert.”

“Chocolate ice cream for me please. Otherwise this taste isn’t gonna get out for another week, haha.”

Avocato laughed a little and soon the two began to clean up, with Pawblo using a nearby mop to clean the floor and Avocato moving the table and accessories back where they belonged.


	15. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Cataloupe.

It had been a few months now. Pawblo was comfortable, living at Avocato's apartment. He felt like he belonged there.

Little Cato began to take a liking to Pawblo. Whenever the two were alone they would spend time making snacks or playing video games and stuff of the sort. It made Avocato smile, knowing that Pawblo could be a good role model for his son.

Avocato finally introduced Pawblo to his friends Gary and Quinn. The three of them hit it off and now the four of them go on double dates together, every now and then.

Life was turning out to be great for Pawblo.

But one day, fate once again threw Pawblo into a curveball of a situation.

Pawblo was busy vacuuming the carpets in the apartment. Avocato was busy attending one of his son's parent-teacher conferences at school, so he was alone.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Pawblo turned the vacuum off and walked over to the front door.

"Who is it?" Pawblo said as he opened the door.

He looked up a little to see a grey furred ventrexian, who was slightly taller than him. He was carrying a duffel bag.

"How's my cuddly twink doing?"

"C-Cataloupe?!?"

Cataloupe stroked his hair and his mustache. "The one and only. First off, I—!"

"Why the fuck are you here? I thought you re-enlisted a long time ago! Plus, how did you find where I live?!?!"

Cataloupe chuckled a bit. "It has been a long time since we talked, you know. I missed you."

"Cut the crap and just tell me what I need to know."

The big ventrexian sighed. "I re-enlisted a long time ago, yes. But I couldn't stop thinking about you. About our falling-out. Our breakup. I couldn't take it. So when I left the army, I traveled around to take my mind off of you. I had a few flings. But none were special like you. So I came back, only to find your apartment empty. It took a few phone calls and stuff but I found you!"

Cataloupe stepped in and looked around the place. "Such a nice place! Did you ditch the mechanic job for this?"

Pawblo rolled his eyes. "No, I'm still a mechanic."

"Shame. I would've loved to have you next to me on the battlefield." Cataloupe wiped the granite counter. "I'm just so glad we're together again."

Pawblo snapped. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! We BROKE UP! We're done! I don't want to see you again."

"Chillax, Pawblo. Maybe a few weeks of me living here will...."

"This isn't my place. It's......it's my boyfriend's."

Cataloupe stopped talking. He was shocked. "Y-you.....no. I can't believe it."

"It's true. I moved on. Clearly YOU haven't."

Cataloupe was getting a little mad. "What about us?! We mattered!! YOU mattered to me! It's not MY fault we broke up!"

"It is! As a matter of fact, you were DESPERATE to go back to the battlefield! I didn't want you to go, but hey here we are now!"

"Pawblo, please! I—!"

Pawblo turned around, his arms crossed. His head fuming with rage. "Get out. Don't ever come near me. Or my boyfriend. Ever."

Cataloupe was silent. He felt regret. "Pawblo........I......"

"........Get. Out."

Cataloupe sighed. He soon gripped his duffel bag and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Pawblo sat down on the couch. He breathed in and out.

Who do I talk to? I need.....help thinking, he thought.

Pawblo soon had a thought. He picked up his phone, and pressed a name on Speed Dial. His phone began to ring a little, until finally the person picked up.

*”Hello?"*

"Gary? Are you free right now? I need someone to talk to."


	16. Another Father-Son Talk

Avocato was at the wheel, driving the car down the street. Little Cato was sitting in the front.

"That conference went better than I expected." Avocato tried to break the silence. "You've been doing well in science and math. How are you doing that, all of a sudden?"

Little Cato chuckled. "Thank your boyfriend. He tutors me sometimes."

Avocato smiled lightly, blushing. "He did, huh? That's good. You need all the help you can get if you want to make it to high school." He chuckled.

Little Cato smiled. "Ya know......I like Pawblo."

Avocato glanced quickly at his son. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. He's great at fixing pretty much everything we break. And he tutors me, and takes me out to eat sometimes. We have fun together. And I enjoy seeing you two be together. Except for when you're making out. That's gross, haha."

"Hey, you probably do that with your girl."

"Ash and I only peck on the lips for a second, Dad. Besides, her dad is super protective so I'm cool with it." Little Cato laughed. "But I respect it."

Avocato rolled his eyes. "Heh. You have a lot to learn to be a man, kiddo."

He soon paused and decided to get an opinion from him. "Hey, listen.....I know that you're probably going to hate me or bug me for asking this or something, but....."

"Yeah, what?"

"......would you be okay if.....if I asked Pawblo.....to marry me? Like, be my husband and your......stepfather?" Avocato looked straight ahead of the road. He gulped quietly.

".......Definitely yes." Little Cato was smiling.

Avocato was surprised to hear this. "Oh....really??? Cool."

"If you want to marry him, Dad, you have my solemn permission to do so. Besides, he's cool. I wouldn't mind being his stepson." Little Cato stared off outside the car window.

"Well.......thanks. It's just a thought, though. Not sure when I should pop the question." Avocato kept driving.

His mind was so focused on the road and Pawblo at the same time. He loved him very much, and he didn't want anything to happen to him.

Avocato silently decided that he was going to propose. Sooner or later.


End file.
